


First Mission

by anonymousmadame2911



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Fingering, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Tongue Fucking, cunninglingus, ridiculous super soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: Follow-up to The Frat Party (pt. 2)Smut at the beginning.The rest is background.





	First Mission

It had been a few days since your first experience with the boys. Y’all hadn’t discussed the details or how exactly your relationship—IF it even was a relationship—would work out. How was sex going to work? How about dating? Would y’all even date? As far as you were concerned, everything seemed to work like before. Truth be told, it had only been a few days and you had a terrible tendency to over-analyze everything. You wanted details. You wanted an explanation and you wanted it now. But, Steve and Bucky had been called up on a mission.   
In the meantime, you had been sent between your room and the clinic several times. You wondered if every Avenger had to be poked and prodded and photographed as much as you. When you weren’t in the clinic, you were in your room. You didn’t have any money, so it’s not like you could go shopping. You had to use the computers in Stark’s private library. But, you didn’t have any social media accounts. You couldn’t remember your email or your password. So, lab and room. You were lying on your bed when you heard a familiar knock at the door. You opened it. Steve and Bucky barreled into the room. 

“How was the mi—oh!”

Bucky and Steve reeked of cordite, sweat and blood. Bucky stripped you of your leggings and Steve slid your thong off of you. You stood there stunned, sandwiched between two kneeling men. Bucky slid his tongue between your folds and your knees buckled. You braced yourself on their well-muscled shoulders while they went to town on you. Bucky ate your pussy like a man on a mission. Steve thrust his tongue into your tight back door. He pushed his hot wet tongue past your ring of muscle, forcing you forwards. Your hips didn’t know which tongue to chase. A wave of pleasure flowed through your body. You ran your fingers through Bucky’s hair, accidentally pulling too tight.

“So—sorry,” you gasped out.

Steve’s fingers slid between your folds from over your hip. He furiously rubbed at your pulsing clit, blocking Bucky’s tongue.

“Bud. If you don’t move your fingers, we’re gonna have a problem,” Bucky growled.

You were too lost in your haze to realize the tension between your boys. You were swaying on your feet, dizzy from the sudden hit of pleasure. Steve’s fingers retreated only to be replaced by Bucky’s tongue again. Steve pushed on your lower back, forcing you to lean over Bucky. You placed both hands on Bucky’s shoulders, granting Steve more access to your back door. Desire pulsed and throbbed between your legs. How on Earth were you still wearing your shirt and bra?

“Steve. We’ve been friends for a long time. But I swear, if you don’t learn how to share, we’re through,” Bucky ground out, pulling Steve by the arm off of the floor. 

Were they fighting over you? No way. You don’t remember anyone EVER fighting over you. But then again, you didn’t remember much of anything anyways. You squeezed yourself between the few inches between both walls of muscle. 

“Boys boys boys. There’s plenty of me to go around,” you giggled. 

They looked at you confused. Steve twirled you around and planted a deep kiss on your lips. Bucky pulled you into him to give you an even deeper kiss. He dropped to his knees and thoroughly licked you from the hood of your pussy down to your tight entrance. You fell back into Steve. He reached around and gave your boobs a playful squeeze. 

“Why’d you still have your shirt on?”

“I have no—oh!”

He slid his hands under your tank top and up your torso. You reached your arms up and you pulled it off the rest of the way. You relaxed into his strong hands while he massaged your neck and shoulders. Is this what heaven was like? One gorgeous man pushing you to the edge of an orgasm and a second making you feel totally relaxed. You grabbed Steve’s hand in a death grip when you felt that coil tighten in your belly. 

“Buck. She’s getting close.”

He tugged on your nipples, his hands a stark contrast to your body. He licked and nibbled on your neck, moving your dark curly hair over to one shoulder. Both of you watched Bucky work. Broken gasps fell from your lips. 

“Faster Bucky.”

The wave of pleasure rolled through you and your knees buckled. At the last moment, you caught yourself against Steve. Bucky stood up, wiping his mouth and chin. 

“Bad mission?”

“Nope,” Bucky replied.

“We just wanted to see you.”

“Go downstairs and shower.”

“We can shower here.”

“I have 1 towel. How are you going to shower here? 1 towel and a bar of Ivory soap. That ain’t gonna do shit for the way the two of you smell.”

They grabbed your clothes and handed them to you expectantly.

“What?”

“Come on.”

The three of you quietly stalked down to Steve’s room. You curled up under his blanket while he took a shower. You drifted off to the sounds of the shower going. Bucky had stepped into his room to shower. He startled you awake when he slid into Steve’s bed next to you. 

“Damn. I’m not the enemy. Jiggle the door handle or stomp around for a bit.”

“Sorry,” he whispered into your hair. 

He kissed the edge of your ear and pulled you to his chest. The two of you drifted off to sleep while Steve finished his shower. 

“Hey guys. Just got a call from Stark. He wants to send you on a mission.”

“No.”

“No?”

They laughed. You were serious. You weren’t going on any missions. You didn’t have any superpowers. What did Stark think you were going to do? Stun the enemy with your sparkling wit? You might have stunned Stark with it, but you were NOT trying to die. You were not trying to go to no frozen country and be turned into a Hydra super-soldier. You were not trying to become no super-enhanced-super-human-whatever you wanna call it. Hell to the no. 

“I said no. You want me to repeat myself. No. AND! I’ll tell Stark to his face.”

“I think I better tell him.”

“What? Why? He likes me.”

“Uh. Honey. He likes your sarcasm. But he does not like to hear the word ‘no.’”

“Why? Is he a rapist?”

They were stunned that you would make jokes about your past trauma. You shrugged.

“What? You expect me to cry over it? He nearly destroyed me and now I’m back from the dead. My choices are to laugh or cry. So, I’m laughing. All the way to the bank. Look at me! I’m staying at THE Avengers Tower. I’m having sex with not 1 but 2—count ‘em!—2! Super-soldiers. No. I’m not tryina die!”

You threw back the covers and angrily pulled on your leggings. You stomped your way through the Tower to find Stark, leaving the two boys in Steve’s room. 

“Stark. I’m not going on that mission. I refuse.”

“So what are you going to do then? You can’t stay here for free.”

“Uh…I can’t…?”

It had never occurred to you that you couldn’t stay at the tower for free. Damn.

“Well. Tell me what my role is on the mission and I’ll consider it and give you an answer in 24 hours.”

“It’s a basic stake-out. It’ll just be you and another SHIELD agent.”

“Oh! That’s it?! Psh! Piece of cake. I’ll do it. 

He threw a cocky smirk at you.

“Glad to hear it. Be ready. You leave tomorrow at 5 am.”

“You didn’t say that! That’s too damn early. No. Hell no. I need my beauty rest.”

“All you’ve been doing is sleeping for the past few days.”

“Fine. Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. 5 am.”

“Downstairs in the lobby. Take the file with you since you don’t have email,” he shouted over you.

You returned to Steve’s room. 

“So…?”

“So what?! I’m going.”

You sat on Steve’s bed and flipped the manila folder open. It had the photo of a low-level mafia man who was suspected of trafficking women and children out of Jersey. You would be sat outside an Italian restaurant called Raos in lower Harlem. All you had to do was take photos. There were explicit instructions not to engage. 

“Easy enough.”

“It says ‘do not engage.’”

“I see that. And what?”

“You’re going to engage.”

“No! I swear. I can follow instructions.”

Bucky and Steve shared a skeptical look over your shoulder. 

“Stop! I can follow instructions!”

You left Steve’s room in a fit of exasperation. You didn’t have anything to pack, so that was done. You didn’t have an alarm either, so how would you wake up in time tomorrow? Oh well. Stark should’ve thought of that. You looked around your room to see if there was anything you needed to take. Steve and Bucky knocked on your door right before dinner. 

“Here’s my phone. It’s got Steve’s number in it. Call him if anything happens.”

“We think these might fit you. If not, it’s only for a few hours anyways.”

You unzipped the small black canvas bag. There were some sweats, a tank top, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a bottle of water. You zipped it back up and set it by the door. 

“Let me show you how to set the alarm.”

He handed you the charger and you slid the phone into his hands. 

“How’s 4 am?”

“Terrible.”

He smiled and set the phone for 4. He gave you a quick peck on the lips. Steve pulled on your hand.

“Come on. Let’s get dinner.”

They led you to a little café a few blocks walking distance from the tower. It was isolated. Not many people from the tower went there, regardless of how close it was. The three of you grabbed a table at the back. Steve watched the front door and Bucky watched the back and the kitchen. You felt safe and protected. You didn’t know how you would feel tomorrow. Steve absentmindedly rubbed your back. 

“You’re gonna be fine. Believe in yourself the way that we believe in you.”

The next morning, you met the lone SHIELD agent at the front and he drove you into lower Harlem. The ridiculous bathroom situation hadn’t occurred to you. For 24 hours, the SHIELD agent would pee into a bottle. But you were a girl! A grown-ass woman! You couldn’t pee into a bottle! What the fuck?! You would kill Stark. But that was a mission for another time. Now, you had to pee. 

“I’m going in.”

“What?! No. We’re not supposed to engage.”

“Engage this bitch.”

You flipped him off and walked into Raos. You approached the hostess.

“How many?”

“Just 1”

“Do you have a reservation?”

“No.”

“Is the bar ok?”

“Sure.”

She grabbed a menu and led you over to the small bar. She placed the menu at the seat closest to the front door. You sat down and looked around the restaurant. You were looking for the hallway that would lead to the bathroom. You watched the hostess, until she was distracted by the phone. You scooted off to the bathroom, only to be stopped by a heavy man with a Russian accent. 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“The bathroom.”

“You have to order first.”

“I was going to after I used the bathroom. I didn’t want to make a mess.”

He raised his eyebrows. You turned around and returned to your seat. You were busting for a pee and these idiots wouldn’t let you go. You placed a to-go order with the hostess, knowing damn well you didn’t have a wallet on you. After you placed the order, you made a second attempt to get to the bathroom. Another man, a tall skinny guy with an Eastern European accent, stopped you. This time you weren’t having it. You had put in your order and he was telling you to wait until after you had paid. What kind of service is this?! You pushed past him and he pulled out a gun.   
Suddenly, you were on the sidewalk outside the restaurant. You still had that fool with the gun pressed to your back. But one of your powers had decided to activate. After all of Stark’s testing, he claimed that you were human. You tested it again. You were still with that fool with the gun, but now you were in the middle of Siberia. You threw your elbow back into his eye, smashing his orbital socket. In the shock, he squeezed the trigger of the gun and shot you in your left lung. With as much strength as you could muster, you transported yourself to Dr. Cho’s clinic. Screams of shock echoed in the lab.

“Guys, get her on a gurney and let’s get her into the OR. I need 10 milligrams of morphine.”

The nurses dragged you onto the gurney. They cut your tank top off of you and staunched the bleeding. 

“Type O positive blood. 2 pints please. She hasn’t lost much blood, so we can save her.”

Dr. Cho removed the 9 millimeter bullet from your lung. You had received a transfusion of 4 pints of blood. You awoke to Bucky sitting in a chair by the window. 

“Listen asshole. The strong silent type doesn’t work for me,” you joked weakly. 

He pulled the chair over to your bed and leaned over you. 

“They said ‘do not engage,’ right? You and your stubborn ass.”

“But, I found out what my power is.”

“Yeah and you almost died doing that.”

“It’s pretty cool. Imma show you when I get out of here. They did me a favor though. They had to cut your tank top off. They put it in the trash.”

He stifled a laugh. 

Dr. Cho released you after a few days. You would have a number of follow-up appointments. During the debriefing, Stark looked sufficiently annoyed which you reveled in. 

“A rogue Avenger—”

“Is that my new name? Rogue,” you questioned him.

“No. There’s already a mutant named Rogue,” Peter replied. 

“YOU don’t even know what YOUR name is,” Clint muttered.

“Alright! Enough,” Stark snapped.

You put on a serious face and scooted your chair behind Steve. Thank God that he was 6 feet tall and you were 5’6”. Stark continued.

“We haven’t gained any intelligence during this stake out. It was a failure. We know the mafia continue to operate out of this restaurant and we still don’t have any evidence.”

Stark dismissed all of you. You quietly met Steve and Bucky at the door to your room. You let them in before Steve spoke. 

“Are you not concerned that your first mission was a failure?”

“My whole LIFE is a failure. No. I’m not concerned. But I wanted to show you my power. Come over here.”

You grabbed both of their hands. 

“Where are we going,” Bucky asked.

“No clue.”

“But, this is your power,” Steve sputtered, “Don’t you know how to control it?”

“Babe. I just got it. Let me play with it first.”

You focused on one place. The three of you were sucked into a dark void and deposited on the white sandy beaches in southern Thailand. You focused on the next place—Uluru in Australia. The three of you stood at the foot of Uluru. Your strength was weakening. You focused on returning to the tower. The three of you returned to your room. You crawled to your bed and under the covers. 

“I’m just gonna sleep for a bit.”

Steve and Bucky tucked themselves in next to you. You tucked your face into Steve’s shoulder and Bucky wrapped his arm around your waist. The three of you slept in the warmth of the late afternoon sun, not knowing that your next mission could be your last.


End file.
